


genetics

by Thatfan_girl



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatfan_girl/pseuds/Thatfan_girl
Summary: It is a well known fact- two people with blue eyes cannot have a child with brown eyes.





	genetics

Do you ever get this feeling that something is...off.  
Something small and probably unimportant but still it bugs you sometimes. It makes you stop and think, but not too much because it is still a very small and almost unnoticeable feeling.  
Well, I have had this feeling. Since the day I was born I felt… wrong.  
Different.  
And as time went it stopped being unnoticeable.

My feelings were finally confirmed during biology class in fourth grade. The teacher was asked about eye colors and I'm guessing you already know were this is headed. Because later that day, as my brown eyes met my parents blue ones, I finally noticed how we don’t look alike. How my parents, who bonded over their love of medicine never understood my fascination with mechanics. Small differences that I chose to ignore up to this point. Although I knew it was the beginning of the end I was relieved. I knew my parents loved me so much and knew they gave me everything they could. I was never mad at them. Not even once.

A long time after this discovery I was in New York. The Avengers were trying to protect the city from Loki and his aliens.  
I was in the line of fire and one of the buildings was falling apart right on me. As I was about to be crashed two strong hands pulled me up into the air and onto safe ground.  
I heard a sound of metal moving.  
I turned around.

My own brown eyes looked back at me.

 

“Hi my name is Tony Stark, are you ok?”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
